


An Ending, A Beginning

by WhimsicalGypsy



Series: The Lovesong of Dorian C. Pavus [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalGypsy/pseuds/WhimsicalGypsy
Summary: The Inquisition is over, and Rorie reunites with Dorian in Tevinter.





	An Ending, A Beginning

It had been 5 years since the had first met, 3 since they defeated Corypheus, 2 since the Inquisition disbanded and they had spent most of the last two years apart, communicating through letters and an enchanted speaking crystal. Though the Inquisitions work was officially over, there were a lot of loose ends to tie up, and a lot of refugees to rehome, that had kept Rorie busy for a long while. Dorian returned to Tevinter, with tears and promises from both sides of a reunion very soon, Dorian had left his heart in Ferelden. It was nights like this he missed his beloved the most, he was not well liked in his home land, they saw him as a betrayer, for aiding the Inquisition, and now he had returned to try and make radical changes to a country that didn’t want to change. He laid in his overly large luxurious bed, in his mansion feeling more alone than ever, he closed his eyes and thought, as ever, of Rorie. 

Once Rorie had done everything he could for those who remained adrift in Ferelden, he returned to his clan for a time, that had been harder than he expected, it was emotional and everyone was very happy to see him again, and he them, but there was a separation, and it quickly became apparent that his journeys set him apart from the others, he felt they couldn’t connect as they once did, which saddened him. After a while he had decided to leave, he didn’t tell anyone he just packed his things one night and walked away, life in the clan felt incredibly sheltered, shut off from other civilisations, Rories experiences had changed him, changed who he was in his heart, and he wandered the wilderness, pondering this. He wound up in a small fishing town at the edge of the black sea, without even really thinking about it he boarded the next trading boat leaving for Tevinter, nothing remained for him here, his heart was to the south. 

Rorie hadn’t informed Dorian of his impending arrival, which might have been a mistake, as they docked in Tevinter Rorie felt he had stepped into another world entirely. Large houses lined the streets, further in he could see the domed top of an incredibly large round building, market stalls made it impossible to walk very far without being cajoled into looking at someone’s wares, it was overwhelming, Rorie stepped into a side street and tried to collect himself, wondering how best to find Dorian. A small group of elven children play with conkers not far from him, they eyed him as he approached,

“Who’s winning?” He smiled as the children fell over one another to inform him of their prowess at conkers, such a simple game really, Rorie had played it at their age too.  
“Listen I need a favour, I need to find someone, his name is Dorian Pavus” He watched their faces for signs of recognition,  
“Magister Pavus?” one boy questioned,  
“I know where he lives!” the girl squealed,   
“What’s in it for us?” the slightly older boy enquired, this silenced the rest of them, Rorie couldn’t tell if they were related to each other, or just a close group of friends, but he felt sure they they all looked out for each other none the less. He retrieved a silver coin from his pocket and pressed it into the child’s palm, their eyes widened,  
“If you can take me to where Magister Pavus lives, you will each get a coin”   
Rorie felt there was nothing wrong with a little bribery, it worked at any rate and the dashed off, Rorie had to jog to keep up. They led him through the winding streets, Rorie thought if they were trying to rip him off there was little he could do about it, he definitely wouldn’t be able to find his way back from here, they came to a mansion on the outskirts, they stood, looking up at him expectantly.  
“You’re sure he lives here?” He watched their faces for deception, the children nodded eagerly, the older boy chimed in,  
“Definitely, though he might still be at the Magisterium, this is where he lives, he’s trying to make things better”

That warmed Rories heart and filled him with longing, as promised he paid each child and as they scampered off he eyed the grand building. He knocked on the door, no answer, he circled around and found a window he could climb into, he slid his knife in the seam and unhooked the latch opening it he hopped through, closing and locking it behind him, he pocketed his knife and took in his surroundings. He was in a kitchen, he called out but got only his echo as a response. He looked around the house, finding stacks of books on any flat surface available, he ventured upstairs, there were several empty rooms, the biggest room was a bedroom with a ridiculously large bed in, unmade, Rorie looked around for signs that all of this actually belonged to Dorian. 

He found a potted plant that Rorie had given him the day of his departure, it was an orchid, they didn’t much like to grow in the cold but he hoped it would flourish in the warmer climate of Tevinter, he wasn’t wrong, he smiled at the bloom, stroking it’s petals he smelled it’s strong floral scent, casting his gaze else where. There were a lot of books in here on Elven culture and customs, and scripts of common to elf translations, Rorie smiled at these, he had missed Dorian terribly, but with an ocean between them it was easier to deal with, now Dorian was in reach his heart ached. 

He peered into the draws of his bedside cabinet, more books, but laying atop them was a piece of fine parchment with a detailed drawing of Rorie on, Rorie remembered it being done, before they left for the winter palace Josephine insisted he have his picture drawn, so he stood for the artist for half an hour before losing the will to live an abandoning it, clearly half an hour was enough time to sketch all the main things he needed, filling in the details later, Rorie had actually seen the final result, Josie put it in their records, the artist must have done a second which Dorian asked to keep, he returned the drawing. Despite himself he lay in Dorians bed, that smelt unmistakably of him, he drifted off to sleep inhaling the scent of his love, awaiting his arrival. 

Sometime later, the sky was darkening, the sound of the main door closing woke him, he sat up in bed and made himself presentable, deciding it best that Dorian discover him, rather than Rorie surprise him and give him a fright. He waited for around 10 minutes until his acute hearing zoned in on him walking up the stair case, the bedroom door opened and clicked shut and Dorian hadn’t noticed him. Dorian stripped off his outer clothes and lit the candles in the room with magic he turned and froze, staring at Rorie as though he might vanish at any moment.   
“Miss me?” Rorie quipped and Dorian rushed to greet him, Rorie managed to get to a kneeling position before Dorian was upon him, kissing him desperately, Rorie responded fervently. Dorian had changed a lot since his departure, he had grown his hair, and his face was less care free than it once was,  
“It’s really you, you’re really here” Dorian sobbed, cradling his face,   
“I love you” Rories voice cracked as tears rolled down his face, those words were not enough to hold his feelings, but it was all he had. Dorian laughed through his tears,  
“I love you too” 

They smiled like fools and kissed as though they might die if they separated, Rorie pulled Dorian onto the bed until the were both sprawled next to one another. Dorian kept a tight hold around Rories waist, holding him close, Rorie kissed his face and mouth, he kissed his chin and down his neck,  
“I’ve missed you so much, I’ve thought of you every day” He murmured, Dorian loosened his hold so Rorie could continue his expedition down his body, kissing his collarbone,  
“Oh Rorie” Dorian was still crying, his eyes closed, Rorie ran his tongue over a nipple which earned him a gasp, he worried it between his teeth, and sucked it into his mouth.

Dorians hips bucked into him, the press of his cock apparent, Rorie rose to kiss his sweet lips, while unlacing his breeches,  
“Rorie please, I need you, you’re all I’ve thought of” Dorian groaned as Rorie yanked his trousers down, smalls and all, freeing his cock,  
“Naughty thoughts?” Rorie enquired while frantically removing his own clothes, Dorian watched with rapt attention,  
“Yes” He whispered, Rorie moaned at the confession, he imagined Dorian alone, jerking his cock to the drawing of his likeness, once finally free from his material bonds he kissed Dorian deeply, straddling him, laying flush against him, Dorian massaged the globes of his arse.   
“Oil” Rorie gasped, 

Dorian leaned and rummaged in a drawer until he found a vial, Rorie made quick use of it, coating himself he roughly inserted 3 fingers, hissing at the stretch, when it was less uncomfortable he poured the rest over Dorians cock and settled above him, Dorians hands settled on his hips, his eyes roving, Rorie impaled himself on Dorian, allowing himself no time for adjustment, he began moving. Dorian groaned and his grip tightened, eyes rolling, 

Rorie frowned at the pain, he fucked himself past it, so desperate to be filled, he bounced on his cock until he felt heat coil low in his belly, he was going to come without a hand on him, the sounds they made were dirty and desperate and delicious, the slapping of their skin echoed in his ears, he gasped Dorians name as he came, untouched, spurting onto Dorians stomach and chest, his body in spasm from the intensity of it. Dorian growled, planting his feet he circled his arms around Rories waist, and thrust up into him. Rorie was boneless above him, still riding out the aftershocks of his own end. Dorians gaze was intense as he fucked up into him, his hips stuttered, he was close,  
“Dorian, yes-ah- come inside me, fill me with your seed” that pushed him over the edge, Dorian snarled his release deep inside him. Rorie felt himself flooded with blissful warmth. They lay like that, as close as two people can be, for a while, savouring eachother. At some point Rorie slid off and into Dorians embrace, he felt Dorians heart beat with his own, he knew he was precisely where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this short series! Please check out my other works, also I was debating whether to write a series on Fenris/Dorian? (Because I'm a sucker for a gay fic) or Fenris/anyone? (Because Fenris needs love) What would you like to read? Thank you!


End file.
